Intervention
by Abicion
Summary: A self-insert fanfic that openly acknowledges it is a self-insert fanfic.


"Thanks, Miyu. I'm glad you didn't tell anyone I was a HiME."

Akane and Miyu stood face-to-face in the bamboo forest near Fuuka Academy as Akane spoke shyly. Behind her stood Kazuya and Hari, and Miyu soon replied in her typical stoic manner.

"I should be thanking you. I've collected some valuable data from you, but please allow me to test you one last time."

Akane reacted to these odd words with a soft gasp. Her eyes widened as she replied in bafflement.

"Mi-... Miyu?"

Miyu said nothing after this and only continued to blankly stare at Akane. The gynoid's AI silently switched to its Hostile mode and, shortly after this, Akane turned her head to look over her shoulder when Hari began to growl at Miyu, having detected her underhanded tactic with his keen senses. In a matter of seconds, Akane watched in horror as the following occurred: Hari lunged toward the aggressor to protect his master, Miyu instantly evaded to the side, and Hari was catapulted off the ground by a spinning kick that struck his armored neck. As the robotic tiger reeled through the air, the flesh of Miyu's left arm opened into metal panels and transformed into a long silver blade. She quickly swung this weapon upward, directly in a path that would impale Hari when he dropped back down to the ground. But then, just when it seemed all hope was lost and Miyu was randomly going to become a murderer for no specified reason, a miracle occurred.

Two parallel streaks of light fell from the afternoon sky like lightning bolts hurled by Zeus himself. These two projectiles impaled Miyu's back at a steep angle, interrupting her unjustified aggression and causing her to spew a few bubbles of artificial blood from her mouth. With an agonized groan, she toppled face-first to the ground and became pinned to the forest floor when the exposed tips of the two weapons stabbed into the earth underneath her. All signs of life quickly faded from the iron maiden as Hari was left to crash into the ground in a safe, albeit somewhat painful, way.

While Hari recovered, Akane and Kazuya got their first good look at the weapons that had denied Miyu her cheap victory. They were a pair of large blades, each quivering with some primitive form of life. The first sword was yellow and pointed, like some great beast's horn, while the second was curved and purple, like a demon's tongue. Just before they could question where this bizarre equipment may have came from, their doubts were answered by a low shimmering sound coming from the sky. When they looked up in unison, the couple saw a mysterious distant figure hovering above them like a guardian angel. As Akane remained dumbfounded, Kazuya blinked and questioned his brown-haired lover.

"Hey Akane, why is there a blue-haired guy dressed like a character from Interview with the Vampire floating in the sky, and why does he have... giant butterfly wings made out of that sparkly stuff those monsters you fight turn into when they die?"

Akane squinted toward the stationary figure to see if she could identify him further. When this proved to be a wasted effort, she answered Kazuya with a puzzled voice.

"I'm not sure. Nagi never said anything about him."

She then nodded toward Hari, causing the loyal feline to safely disappear and hibernate for the time being. After offering a faint shrug, she turned back to Kazuya and spoke again with her usual cheery smile.

"We better get back to the carnival so we don't miss the fireworks."

Kazuya seemed to be unworried by the odd events he had just witnessed, and he soon turned his head to return Akane's relieved glance.

"Yeah."

He then leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. When the young couple ended their embrace, they turned toward the opposite direction of the floating figure and began exiting the forest.

Far away, in the sky above, the unidentified man watched Akane and Kazuya. He spoke to himself with resolve in his voice.

"This time, I'll make sure Akane-chan can be happy."


End file.
